Vahtacen's Secret
Vahtacen's Secret is a quest in . An archaeological dig is in progress inside the Ayleid Ruin of Vahtacen, but the mages there have run into some difficulties. The Hero can help them solve the problem. Background Raminus Polus asks the Hero to speak to Irlav Jarol about an archaeological dig site at Vahtacen, an ancient Ayleid Ruin. Speak to Irlav and he will give directions there. Walkthrough Vahtacen Travel to Vahtacen and find Skaleel inside. They will tell the Hero that they have not been able to advance with the archaeological dig. Follow the map markers to the pillar and talk to Denel. He will instruct them to get a book from Skaleel, so the Hero must go back to her and get the reference guide. Head back to the room with the pillar, read all four of the stone inscriptions on the walls, and have Denel translate them. There is a chest next to him with the scrolls that one will need, including a few other random scrolls. The Hero will have to cast the spells on the pillar on target, or use touch spells (must use spells on the pillar itself): #''av molag anyammis'': Fire spell – target spell #''av mafre nagaia'': Frost spell – target spell #''magicka loria'': Sever Magicka – touch spell #''magicka sila'': Fortify Magicka – or an elevate magicka scroll can also be used here. It is also a touch spell. Any other order will result in the Hero receiving an electric shock. If done properly, each successive spell will lower the columns more. When all the pillars are lowered, a staircase will be revealed to the entrance to the Vahtacen Lorsel. Vahtacen Lorsel Head inside Vahtacen Lorsel and follow the hallways and rooms. Be cautious, as there are floors that either drop away or raise up to spike traps, as well as automatic shock nodes on the ceilings. Be on the lookout for Ayleid Coffers containing gold and Varla Stones or Welkynd Stones. Fight the two or three wraiths and, in the final large room, there will be a raised platform with collapsed stairs on either side. Go past it and up the southeast stairs. Activate the switch on the right column, which raises the stairs in the middle of the room, providing access to the center platform. Go up these stairs. One of the four columns on the platform contains a push button to reveal the goal, an unenchanted Ancient Elven Helm. When going up the platform, Ancient Ghosts, Skeleton Guardians, or Liches are summoned (level-dependent). Once the helm is taken, go back up the southeast stairs. The wall at the top will opened when the helm is taken, revealing an exit. There are some stashes full of enchanted items and gold to the left and right. There are a few more wraiths here, and at least one Lich. Once the enemies are defeated, follow the corridors back to Skaleel and speak to her. She will be happy for the progress and tell the Hero to quickly return to the university. Return to the Imperial City and complete the quest by speaking with Irlav again. Speak to Raminus about the next quest and advancement to receive the reward. Journal Trivia *If any spell scroll is wasted, a replacement can be purchased (there are several spell merchants). *If the Hero leaves Vahtacen and waits three full days after which they left, the scrolls will appear back inside the chest. *Saving is suggested before casting the scrolls, as this must be done in the proper order or the caster will get a strong electric shock and their health will deteriorate quickly. *A strong anti-shock spell, such as Electric Shell, will defend against the powerful shock correction received if the spell or sequence is wrong. *Drain Magicka will not substitute for damage magicka. de:Vahtacens Geheimnis ru:Секрет Ватакена